Balada do louco Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele ja tinha passado por muito nessa vida e tudo que mais queria era estar ao lado dela, e foi aprendendo com as pessoas a sua volta que ele percebeu que se deve lutar pelo amor das pessoas


**Balada do louco.**

**Los Hermanos.**

Alvo Dumbledore tinha um sorriso nos lábios aquele dia, quando ele anunciou que estava se aposentando, muitos pais mandaram cartas para ele, claro que ele já tinha recebido várias cartas reclamando da forma que ele dirigia a escola, mas foi pela primeira vez na vida dele, desde que ele virou diretor, que ele recebia tantas cartas pedindo para que ele continuasse como diretor, ele sorri mais ao ver um aparelho prateado a sua frente piscar, ele olha para o espelho dourado que sempre usava para ver as coisas e sorri ainda mais quando vê Minerva Mcgonagall entrar pisando duro pela escadaria para a sala dele.

-Boa noite, Minerva –ela bufa para ele e fala.

-Alvo... Eu não vou deixar você se aposentar –ele apóia os cotovelos na mesa e sorri, ia ser interessante.

**Dizem que sou louco por pensar assim  
Se eu sou muito louco por eu ser feliz  
Mas louco é quem me diz  
E não é feliz, não é feliz.**

**  
**Se fossem minutos ou horas, ele não sabia definir, mas ele ainda sorria depois de receber a conferencia cheia dela, ele ainda não sabia como ela poderia gritar tanto e ainda ter fôlego para bufar com o sorriso dele, Minerva o encara com os olhos um tanto marejados e fala.

-Alvo... Você não pode deixar a escola... Este e o seu lar... A sua vida... –Alvo respira fundo e fala.

-Meu tempo na escola esta chegando ao fim Minerva –ao ver que ela ia interromper, ele eleva uma mão e fala –Este castelo e mais que um lar... Mais que uma vida para mim, Minerva... Mas os fatos e que Nicolau e Harry estavam certos –ele sorri ao se lembrar do mentor e do jovem amigo, ele se vira para a mulher que ele vinha amando a tempos e fala –Passei anos nesse castelo, vendo meus alunos e ate mesmo alguns professores se casarem... Construírem uma família... Ter uma vida alem dessas paredes... –ele olha par fora e fala –Eu preciso achar esta parte de mim... Eu preciso disso Minerva... –ele se vira e a encara –Eu preciso de você –os olhos dela se arregalam diante daquela confissão, mas ela sorri para ele, tinha o esperado a tanto tempo.

**  
Se eles são bonitos, sou Alain Delon  
Se eles são famosos, sou Napoleão.**

**  
**A decisão de Alvo Dumbledore de deixar a diretoria da escola tinha virado noticia dos jornais, alguns se perguntavam se ele tinha se declarado finalmente senil, alguns questionavam a decisão dele, mas apenas alguns sabiam a verdade e sabiam que ele, mais do que qualquer um, precisava de amor na vida dele, ele estava novamente diante do conselho que o olhava com desaprovação.

-Nós não aceitamos a sua aposentadoria, Alvo... Por Merlin... Por que você não deixa esta crise de meia idade e continua na diretoria de Hogwarts? –derrepente eles ouvem uma batida na porta, o que era raro já que todos os membros estavam ali, derrepente Harry Potter entra, ele manda um olhar para os conselheiros que ficam quietos e ele sorri para o diretor.

**  
Mas louco é quem me diz  
E não é feliz, não é feliz  
Eu juro que é melhor  
Não ser o normal  
Se eu posso pensar que Deus sou eu.**

**  
**Harry caminha até cada um dos conselheiros e logo fala com uma voz calma.

-Quantos de vocês são casados? –ele encara as pessoas, alguns elevam suas mão, ele respira fundo e fala –quantos de vocês tem uma família? Pessoas que vocês amam de todo o coração? Quantos de vocês acharam um amor e por causa desse homem –ele aponta para o diretor –Foi realizado o casamento de vocês, para que vocês sejam felizes por toda a vida? –a maioria levanta a mão e não entendem o que Harry tinha a ver com aquelas perguntas –Muitos não? Então por que no nome de Merlin vocês não deixam ele seguir o coração dele e fazer o que ele quer? Ficar com quem ele ama? Isso e muito egoísta de vocês, ficarem aqui criticando o modo que ele quer viver a vida dele –ele se vira para Dumbledore –não importa o que aconteça nessa sala Alvo... Saiba que terá sempre amigos –ele abre a porta e a maioria dos Weasleys, os amigos, e até mesmo Minerva, entram no conselho e encaram os membros que não sabiam o que fazer, Dumbledore apenas ri e oferece um pergaminho para o conselheiro chefe.

-Minha carta de aposentadoria –os membros apenas assinam, não iriam contra aquele povo todo.

**  
Se eles têm três carros, eu posso voar  
Se eles rezam muito, eu já estou no ar.**

**  
**Dumbledore tinha um sorriso enorme quando saiu da sala do conselho, ele vê os amigos ali, todos ao seu lado dando força para os planos para o futuro que ele desejava, os olhos dele então recaem nela, a mulher para quem ele fez tudo isso e sem esperar ele a abraça e lhe dá um beijo suave, os amigos estouram em vivas, mas Dumbledore nem nota, tudo que ele queria era demonstrar o amor que ele tinha guardado no peito por aquela mulher que se fingia de rígida, mas que tinha um coração mole.

-Eu te amo Minie –ela torce a cara diante do apelido, mas sorri para ele.

-Eu também Alvo –os dois vão abraçados para o salão para comemorar.

**  
Mas louco é quem me diz  
E não é feliz, não é feliz.**

**  
**Com certeza aquela foi uma das melhores festas que eles fizeram, os gêmeos tinham lançado fogos que escreviam poemas de amor de Dumbledore para Minie, Minerva estava para estripar eles quando descobre que Alvo e que tinha pedido para eles fazerem os fogos, ela balança a cabeça ao imaginar com quem ela ia se casar, derrepente aquilo bateu nela, ela ia se casar com Alvo Dumbledore, o homem que ela amava desde que a salvou quando tinha quatorze anos, ela sorri ao ver ele puxando mulheres para dançar, logo aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes se vira para ela, ele vai até ela e os dois começam a dançar, para um homem da idade dele ele dançava bem aquele tipo de musica, mas ela sorria o tempo todo.

Afinal aquele era o homem que ela amava.

**  
Sim sou muito louco, não vou me curar  
Já não sou o único que encontrou a paz.**

Eles estavam abraçados em frente a lareira da diretoria, ele sorria ao ver ela encarando ele.

-Você acha que foi a decisão certa Alvo? –este beija a testa dela e fala.

-Eu posso estar finalmente com você Minie... Então para mim e a escolha certa –ela o abraça de volta e sorri, aquele era um momento que ela tinha esperado por tanto tempo e as vezes tinha achado que nunca chegaria, mas ela sempre soube que Alvo fazia as coisas como a mente dele mandava, ela se aconchega mais nos braços dele e os dois ficam desfrutando sorvetes de limão e se abraçando diante da lareira, aquela era uma cena que eles viveriam durante vários anos a vir, uma cena onde mostrava que idade não era um fator para o amor, uma cena que memorizava claramente o amor de Alvo Dumbledore para Minerva Mcgonagall Dumbledore.

**Esta song vai especialmente para uhura.. que comentou na minha outra song do casal..rsrs espero que vc goste... ate a próxima.**


End file.
